In air conditioner systems installed in large-scale structures as typified by office buildings, multiple indoor equipment positioned on each floor or in each section of a floor are for example connected via coolant piping to outdoor equipment installed on the roof and/or the like. The coolant piping of this kind of air conditioning system typically branches multiple times from the outdoor equipment to the indoor equipment. Consequently, a measurement device such as that indicated in Patent Literature 1, for example, is necessary in order to measure the total length of the coolant piping.
The device indicated in Patent Literature 1 detects the time needed for vibrations to be transmitted along coolant piping by having vibrations, generated by transmitters positioned at each end of coolant piping with multiple branches, received by receivers similarly positioned at each end of the coolant piping. Furthermore, the total length of the coolant piping is measured based on the detected time.